The Silver Chronicals
by gigizazu
Summary: Sophia Silver befriends her teacher after some rather dramatic events. She happens to have be the ex-fiance of the infamous Sirius black. When Sirius escapes, she is asked to find him and bring him back to Azkaban, or kill him if necessary.
1. It Rains at Salem

**(AN: Hay guys. It's the first time I've written a story in a long time. I hope you guys will be critical with me, I'm doing this to practice! For now the characters involved are entirely original characters, but they'll interact with the main cast in later chapters. R and R)**

Rain pattered down on the cold marble walls of the Salem Institute, filling the school with a damp chill that the thin spring uniforms couldn't quite shield the students from. In the basement, where the potions classes where held, a young witch busied about preparing each of the class workstations for the day's lesson. Her breath hung in the air with each exhalation, and her fingers were growing numb on the pewter caldrons, which she so carefully set up. Across the room, a small gray man with a short, tapered beard scribbled away on yellowing parchment. At length, he looked up.

"Are you sure you don't mind setting up, dear?" he asked, speaking as always in a slow and somber tone. "It's awfully chilly."

"No, Mr. Wallace. I don't mind." Replied the witch, as she placed three porcupine quills by each caldron.

"You'll be missing breakfast."

"Not hungry, Sir."

"Won't be late to class?"

"Never, Sir."

"Well." He brightened considerably. "It's nice to have company." He sat forward, setting down his quill. "Tell me, what do you plan to do after your up-coming graduation?"

"I'm not sure yet, Sir." She leaned against one of the desks and crossed her arms. "Possibly join the order."

The smile left the older man's face. He leaned forward "You aught not say such things so loudly, my dear." He looked about, nervously wringing his hands. "One never knows who might be about at times like these."

"Sorry, Sir." She cleared her throat nervously.

"In any case." He stood. "You'd do well to continue with potions. You're one of the best students I've had in a while."

"Thank you."

"Now shouldn't you be getting to class?"

The young witch nodded, pushing a lock of curly black hair out of her eyes. "Yes Sir. See you in the afternoon." She turned to leave, only to find her path blocked by a cross looking young man. He glared at her with almost unnaturally dark eyes.

"Sophia. Finally." He stepped towards her.

"Oh, hay Mark," she smiled as nonchalantly as she could "I've got to get to charms, Mr. Proctor will be cross if I'm late you know." She tried to side-step him, but he caught her arm in a firm grasp.

"Proctor is never cross." He let her go, giving her a pleading look. "Can't we talk?"

"Of course we can. Why wouldn't we be able to?" she studied her shoes as she spoke, as though perhaps they would know what to say.

"That's what I want to know. You haven't spoken to us in almost a month." He crossed his arms "What's this about?"

She was silent for a moment, before gathering herself up to her full height. She looked him in the eye "You know what this is about."

He frowned. "Still?" His voice cracked slightly

She nodded.

His face took on a weary sorrowful expression "I thought we agreed we'd both move on."

"Suppose it's easier for you." Her stance and expression remained frozen, the only difference was a slight edge to her voice.

"You think it's easy for me?"

"It obviously is."

"Because of Angela? Look, I started going with her to help me get over…. Well. Why would it be any easier for me?"

"I suppose the word love meant more to me then it did to you." She turned on her heel and left before he could get another word in.

"There's going to be quidditch practice this afternoon. Pass it along to the beaters if you see them."

Sophia looked up from her book. "What's the point? The final match has been cancelled."

Greg, Sophia's team captain, shrugged "Just for fun really. It's been a while since we all got together."

Sophia nodded and looked back to her book.

"Say can I ask you something?" Greg said, sitting next to her and observing her with a mildly worried expression.

"Sure." Sophia looked up "what is it?"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Of course" she smiled reassuringly "Why wouldn't it be."

"Well, you used to spend time with that Mark Finn and his brother, and well that whole gang. But I only see you on your own these days."

Sophia sighed "It's, um, it's complicated."

"Right." He leaned back. "Still, you aught to talk Steve. He's been giving his brother the cold shoulder for causing all this."

Sophia laughed "Sounds like something he might do. I'll have a word with him tonight."

"No need. Here he comes now." Greg got up and ambled along as a small pale 6th year hurried up. Huffing, he paused to run a hand through his messy brown hair in a vain attempt to make it lay flat.

"Hay Sophia." He grinned.

"Hay, long time, no see." She grinned back "Finally out of detention?"

"That Rupert has it out for me, I'm telling you." He was referring to Ms. Rupert, a rather strict defense against the dark arts teacher who had joined the school earlier that year. "Want to go for a walk?" he offered his arm, which Sophia took gratefully.

"Love to."

They strolled across the grassy fields of the Salem institute in silence for a while, behind them the large marble school building shown white in the afternoon sun. It's gleaming pillars, 23 in all, stood as they always had, holding up the massive archway that served as entrance to the school. Its many windows glinted in the light. On the flat square roof, some first years could be seen playing with their owls. One of them would toss up something; probably a dead rat, and the owls would swoop down eagerly to snatch it up. It was a common game, which was also, incidentally, completely against the rules.

"So." Said Sophia at length "I heard you aren't talking to your brother."

Steve scowled. "Yeah. So? He's being a twit."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"And why not? He's hurt a friend of mine, just because he's too much of a coward to stand up to that rat bastard we call a father." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's not just your father." Sophia sighed "There's more too it. There's you-know-who reeking havoc in Europe, and the tension between everyone higher then ever. There are lots of complications to someone like him dating someone like me."

"So you don't think pure bloods should date muggle-borns either?" he looked at her sharply.

"I think everyone needs to choose for themselves who they want to be with." Sophia met his glare with a sad smile. "Without others judging them for their decisions."

He was silent for a while, and Sophia could see that he was fuming over this. Finally he spoke tersely "A real man wouldn't care."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Look can we talk about something else? Your coming to the team practice tonight aren't you?"

He brightened up "Yeah. We're going to have a dummy match against the Wardell team." They spent the rest of that pleasant afternoon discussing flying techniques.


	2. The Wolves Den

**(AN: Hay. Just a short chapter today, but there will be more. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to PM me)**

"And the winners are Team Eastey!"

The team crowed around, yelling and wooping. Sophia lifted Steve on to her shoulders as they paraded around the field. The other team flew low over their heads in mock anger, but upon closer inspection one could tell they were all laughing. Mark and Angela rushed up as the others in the crowd cheered.

"Amazing flying!" Angela was practically jumping up and down in glee.

"Shame it was a mock match." Said Mark as he helped his smaller brother off of Sophia's shoulders.

"Well we all know who would have one the tournament though." Steve smiled, he looked around, then back to the others, eyes twinkling. "What do you all say to a little… celebration."

"Oh I don't know Steve." Mark chuckled "The Prefect here might not approve."

"Hay." Snapped Sophia in mock annoyance "It's our sacred right as upper classmen. Besides as long as we're all back before curfew why should I mind?"

"Well then." Steven took Sophia's arm "Lead the way, milady!"  
Soon the four of them were slipping into a dingy looking pub, with a faded green sign hanging over the door that read, the Wolves Den. The inside was dim, with dust on some of the ancient looking bottles hanging behind the bar and an odd amount of dog hair covering all the apolstered surfaces. Behind the bar stood a man, well less a man then a pile of hair with a face. His chin was bare, as was the top of his head, but his sideburns were so long and ragged it obscured his ears. His eyes twinkled golden in the dim light from the candles floating above his head. He looked up to them and smiled, his canines ever so slightly to long and pointed for comfort.

"Hay. My favorite non-cursed folk." He popped open a bottle of butterbeer and poured them each a glass.

"Hay Calgary." Angela flashed her toothiest grin at him "looking good today."

"You're an awful liar girl." He chuckled.

"Oh you'd be surprised." She sipped the drink.

"So," Mr. Calgary turned his attention to Sophia. "How's the smartest girl I know?"

"Worried about you." Sophia sat at the bar and leaned in "I heard about the legislation about restricting business license for 'Subhuman' citizens."

"Oh politics." He waved his hands dismissively "Listen kiddo, anti-werewolf bills are nothing new, and they are always voted down. Besides, you're about to graduate. You should be celebrating. Not worrying about little old me."

"Little." Snorted Steve "You're like 8 feet tall."

"Only 6"9'" he growled

"Sure Goliath." He mimed slaying Calgary with a sling.

He frowned. "Try hitting me with a sling Junior and see what happens."

"You wanna go old man?" Steve smiled

"Oh sounds like a challenge." Angela set down her glass. "Sweety. Go officiate."

"Sure." Laughed mark. He paused before he exited to the back room. "Aren't you coming dear?"

"Uh. No. I wanted to have a word with Sophia." Her smile seemed strained now.

"Oh. Okay." Mark excited for the two wizards, and soon the sound of a rather violent chess match drifted out from the back. Sophia and Angela drank in silence for almost an hour, before Sophia finally spoke.

"Angela if you've something to say you'd best say it." She said checking her watch. "I've got to get back to the castle soon."

"Oh. Right." Angela's face had lost all humor. She sat staring at the far wall; with an expression so dull you'd think she'd just been mesmerized. She looked over to Sophia. "I just wanted to say. I love you. You've always made my life bearable."

Sophia blushed "Angela. For god sake, what's with the sappiness."

"I wish." She continued as though Sophia hadn't spoke "You had been born my sister. No I wish I had been born yours. I wish I could have been anywhere but where I am." She was rubbing the corner of her left eye.

"What do you mean Angela?" this was starting to scare Sophia. "Are you talking about leaving your family to join the order?"

"Yes. That is what I've always planned isn't it?" Her voice was as hollow as a rotten pumpkin.

"Well yes. Ever since third year it's all you've talked about." Sophia leaned close "Angela please tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly Angela threw her arms around Sophia and pulled her close in a tight, almost desperate hug. "I've made a choice, Sophia. And it hurts. Loosing your family hurts."

"I know." She patted her back "But I'll always be there for you."

Angela pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes "no matter what?"

"Of course." Sophia tried to put on a cheerful face.

Angela smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes "You'd better head back to the castle. I'll meet you there later."

"Alright." Sophia drained her glass and grabbed her handbag. "See you later."


	3. The Attack

Sophia woke with a start. Looking around in the total darkness, she fumbled for her wand. Finding it she illuminated the small dorm room. Her roommate's bed was conspicuously empty. Confused, Sophia stood and went in search of her. She was still dressed, having collapsed into bed after what seemed like a particularly exhausting walk back to school. She crept down the wooden staircase to the small sitting room below the dorm. Something was off about the silence, it seem to hang over her ears like a thick coat of oil.

Angela wasn't in the sitting room either. Sophia huffed in announce. Angela was probably wondering about the castle with mark. Both of them were probably laughing, holding hands, kissing under the moonlight, and neither gave a damn that they could get in trouble for their actions. It drove her up the wall.

Just as she was about to return to bed, a blaring noise screamed through the dark. Sophia covered her ears, cringing as a flurry of students rushed down the stairs. It took a few minutes for any of them to realize there was a voice amongst the noise.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS" it squawked "THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK. REPORT DIRECTLY TO THE SAFE HOUSE. ATTENTION STUDENTS. THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK…"

Sophia felt her stomach drop. The thing they all dreaded had come to be. There were death eaters in the school. Turning to the pale faced younger students she cleared her throat. "You heard the alarm! Straight to the safe house. Now. Move!" She shoed them out the door.

Soon they were all making their way towards the tunnel. In the distance, the stadium was burning, casting a helpful if horrifying light upon the path. Explosions rocked the distant buildings. Overhead, dark figures flew towards the school like ravens towards a cemetery. Holding her breath, she resisted the urge to run in order to stay with the first years. As a prefect, it was her job to assure their safety. After what seemed like a painfully long walk, they made it to the entrance to the tunnel that lead to the safe house about half a mile away, beneath a nearby mountain. One by one the first years slipped through the opening and disappeared through the shroud that guarded the tunnel. Only students or faculty members could make it through the enchantments. When the last first year, a rather small one who was afraid of the dark, but luckily much more afraid of the Death Eaters, had slipped into the darkness, Sophia put out her wand and was about to climb down herself when someone called her name.

"Sophia Silver!"

Looking up she was surprised to see Captain Smith, one of the resident ghosts, drifting rapidly towards her, his chains jingling mournfully. "Thank goodness I found you Ms. Silver!" He desperately tried to grab her shoulder, making Sophia shiver and pull her robes tightly around her.

"What is it Captain?" she asked, hoping he would make it quick.

"There are some students trapped in the herbology wing."

Ice filled Sophia's veins. "What? What are they doing there, it's almost one in the morning!"

"They were trying to steal ingredients for a wart potion." He wrung his hands, nervously floating in circles. "I think they were going to prank a teacher or something. But they're caught in devil's snare. You have to help."

Sophia cast one last longing look at the entrance to the tunnel, before turning away. "Lead me to them."

Sophia moved through the halls of the school as fast as her legs would carry her. How she wished she had her broom with her, but it was locked away in her trunk and she dare not waist time getting it. Several times she was forced to hide while darkly dressed wizards passed by. A few times she saw green flashes in distant halls, none of which she wanted to investigate. Eventually she made it to the herbology wing.

The two children were screaming; the tentacles had wrapped around their limbs so tightly that the smaller one's left arm had gone entirely white. Quickly she whipped out her wand and set the weed a blaze. The tendrils quickly retreated from the children, who immediately started jabbering fearfully.

"Shhh" Sophia hurried them to the door. "Be very quiet and head to the safe house. You can use the passage behind the founder's statue! Go!" That passage was too small for her, but these kids would be able to crawl through it. They scurried off, whimpering all the way. Sophia was about to make a mad dash for the nearest exit when The Captain appeared at the door.

"Sophia." He whispered

"Don't tell me." She whispered back "Some other first years are trapped in the stable."

"No. Teachers. You need to help them."

She gave an exaggerated sigh "If the teachers can't take care of themselves, what am I supposed to do?"

"Please," he pleaded "they'll be tortured for information, they'll be driven mad from pain before they are killed. Please I don't want to hear their screaming." Sophia merely nodded. She followed The Captain down the hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Giving The Captain a grave look, she opened the door and slipped in.

She immediately had to duck a curse that flew over her head, smashing some sort of glass instrument on the back wall. Crawling beneath a desk, she looked up and surveyed the situation. The charms teacher, Mr. Proctor, was frantically trying to defend someone who lay crumpled on the floor. On closer inspection, that someone was Ms. Rupert, the floor around her disturbingly red. Just as it seemed Mr. Proctor had the upper hand, one of the dark figures yelled out 'Expelliarmus' and his wand flew across the room and landed in a potted shrub by the window.

Sophia's mind raced as they advanced towards Mr. Proctor. He backed away, tripping on a desk and hitting his head with a loud thwack. Holding his bleeding head, he scrambled up and kept backing away until he collided with a wall. As they bore down on him, Sophia cast her eyes about looking for something, anything, that could help. Her eyes finally came to rest on a large dragon skeleton suspended by rope above the death eaters. Summoning her strength, she stood, and pointed her wand at the rope.

"Diffindo!" she shouted. The rope sliced in two, and the skeleton came crashing down on the very surprised death eaters.

Before the dust had settled Sophia was on the move. She made it to Ms. Rupert in an instant. Three long gashes ran down her sides, and a dark pull of blood had soaked the floor. Temporarily forgetting magic, Sophia tugged off her sweater and pushed down hard on the wound. Her hands shook as she felt the terrible wetness soak into her hands.

Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder. She jerked and looked up. Mr. Proctors face seemed to be floating above her. He was much paler then usual, and a large bruise was forming over his left eye. A calm expression was plastered over his face.

"Move aside Sophia."

Sophia obeyed, sitting back on her heels, while he got to work on Ms. Rupert's wounds. After a few moments she tore her eyes away from the wounds, looking instead at Ms. Rupert's face. Sophia realized with a start, that Ms. Rupert was still conscious. She was whispering something. She reached towards Sophia, with a small pale hand. Sophia scrambled closer.

"My office." She seemed to struggle on each syllable.

"Don't speak, Ma'am." Said Sophia "Save your strength."

"Hush girl. This is important." She coughed slightly, and then continued. "There's a trunk at the foot of my bed."

"Whatever it is; is now really the time?" Mr. Proctor asked, looking up from his work.

"My child." She looked into Sophia's eyes. "That's what their after. My child…" her eyes closed and her shallow breathing evened out.

"Her child is in a trunk?" Sophia looked to Mr. Proctor.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Maybe she doesn't know what she's saying." He frowned. "But we can't take that chance. Her office is just a few halls from here, I'll go check."

"No." Said Sophia urgently "You can't leave, I don't know the proper charms to help her. She might bleed out."

Mr. Proctor bit his lip "But. Then. What."

"I'll have to go." Sophia stood and strode towards the door.

"No, Sophia!" Mr. Proctor's face became stern. "This school is crawling with Death Eaters, I can't let you go alone."

"We've no choice." She opened the door desperately.

Proctor sighed. "Be careful," he whispered as she slipped into the hall.

Sophia managed to get to Ms. Rupert's office without trouble, but the reality of the situation was beginning to have an impact on the young witch. She stopped in front of the door, noticing the cold sweat covering her brow. Her body was shaking. She wanted to curl into a ball; she wanted to wake from this nightmare. She couldn't breathe. For a few moments she stood; panic immobilizing her better then any spell.

Then from behind the door, she heard the murmur of two voices she recognized. Mark and Angela were behind that door, speaking animatedly too each other. Sophia couldn't make out what they were saying, but she felt weak with relief knowing they were near by. They'd help her make it out of this. She touched the doorknob about to enter.

Suddenly Angela's voice shouted from behind the door "AVADA KADAVRA". A moment later there was a solid 'thunk'. Sophia froze. Had Angela just killed someone? She put her ear to the door, straining to hear what was happening inside.

"The child has to be here." Angela's voice said, "Keep looking."

"Yes ma'am." An unrecognizable voice responded. There was more rustling.

After a few moments Angela's voice cut in again "Never mind, we've turned this place over. There's no child here. Come on, maybe it's hidden some where else."

Sophia dove behind a statue just as the door opened. Angela exited the office followed by an older man with crooked yellow teeth and a foul smell. As he shut the door, Sophia caught a glimpse of a strange tattoo on his arm of a skull with a snake for a tongue. When their footsteps had faded into the distance, Sophia finally left her hiding place.

She suspected what she would find in the room, but nothing could have properly prepared her for the sight itself. The room was in shambles, the bed was over thrown, homework and letters littered the floor, paintings had been ripped from the wall, a book self had been over thrown and it's contents lay scattered. In the midst of it all, Mark Finn lay, his sightless eyes gazing towards the ceiling.

Sophia never knew how long she stood there, just staring at the corpse. She looked at the dull eyes, the pale skin, the still chest and a wave of sorrow unlike anything she had ever felt before rose in her chest. There lay the first man she had ever kissed. The first man she had ever opened up to. The first man she'd ever loved. The passage of time, the chaos around her, the mysterious child hidden somewhere in the room, none of that mattered at all. In that moment Sophia's world had become so small, all it contained was she and the remains of her closest friend. A sudden bout of nausea finally broke through to her mind, snapping her back to reality. When she had finished depositing her dinner in a corner, she whiped her mouth and forced the emotion raging through her down. There wasn't time for it. Not now. Numbly she shut Mark's eyes before moving over to a small chest in a corner.

Opening it, she found not the small interior of a chest, but a ladder which lead to a small, well furnished room. In a comfortable cradle in the corner, she found the child sleeping gently beneath a mobile of soft ducks and happy cows. She picked her up carefully, cradling the delicate head. It filled her with renewed strength. She was going to stop Angela from getting this child, this beautiful baby girl, if it took everything Sophia had. She would protect this child.

When she made it back to Proctor, he had bandaged Ms. Rupert's wounds. He looked up as she entered.

"Oh good you have the child." He studied her face. "Sophia. What happened?"

"Later." Was all she was willing to answer "Come we have to get going."

"Yes." He used a floating charm on Ms. Rupert "I've done all I can but, we need to get her to a proper witchdoctor soon."

Reaching the tunnel was easier then Sophia expected. Most of the Death Eaters seemed to have moved on to searching the dorms. Sophia felt her skin crawl at the thought that one of them might be looking through her drawers. The only snag they encountered came when the child woke, and finding herself being carried by a stranger, cried out in fright. But Sophia was always good with children, and with Proctor's help she managed to calm the baby. They slipped into the tunnel leading to the safe house, just as the clock tower chimed three.

The tunnel was long and dark, their footsteps echoed with each foot fall, which gave one the impression someone was standing right behind them, waiting to attack. Sophia stuck close to Mr. Proctor as they moved along.

An odd chill began to fill the tunnel. Sophia's breath floated before her in ghostly puffs. Proctor stopped short and Sophia turned to face him.

He had gone even paler. He shook. "No."

"What is it?" She stepped toward him. The baby squirmed slightly in her arms.

He started to answer when his eyes went wide. He was staring in horror at something behind Sophia. He pointed, and stammered "D-dementor"

Sophia turned. Sure enough, a hooded figure floated towards her. She clutched the baby to her. She had never seen a dementor up close, its scaly black skin and its rotting smell hit her full force. She felt sick as it floated towards her. Behind her she heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. She glanced back. Mr. Proctor had fainted. Of course.

As the demetor drew nearer, the child let out a pitiful wail of fear. This seemed to please the dementor as its approach gained speed. Sophia brandished her wand at it, and racked her brain to remember the spell to repel them. Expecto something, she was sure of it. Execto Patronum. That was it.

Now it would take a very special witch to get this spell right on the first time, and an even more special witch to do so under pressure. Sophia was special, in many ways. Top of her class in potions. A fairly good chaser. However she was not special in this particular way. She dropped to her knees, as despair filled her mind. She felt as though she was being torn apart. Ripped from her body.

Then she really was. She floated above, seeing her own face her eyes wide and black. The child's mouth was wide, but it's screams could no longer reach her. She drifted up about to be destroyed on the deepest level. Then, a white light shown out filling the tunnel, and Sophia Knew no more.


End file.
